The Lion Guard: A Devastating Event
Authors Note: This is a flashback to Atka's death. ---- It was a calm day in the Outlands. Vitani was spending time with Atka and Kovu. They were settled down outside the termite mound. "Dad, why were we banished?" She asked. "Because your mother made a mistake" Atka said. Vitani leaned over, and nuzzled Kovu's cheek. From inside the termite mound, Zira sighed as she watched them. "He's survived for far too long" she murmured. She stood up. "Come here, Vitani!" Zira called. Vitani scampered over. "What is it, Mother?" She asked. "Come sit with Grandmama and I for a heartbeat." Zira said. Vitani nodded, and bounded past her. She padded up to Dara, and stretched to rub her muzzle against her cheek. "Hi Grandmama" she said brightly. "Hello, Vitani" Dara purred. Zira approached, and settled down beside Dara. "I deeply regret what I must tell you" she said. "What's wrong?" Vitani asked. "I must kill your father" Zira explained. Vitani gasped. Dara scoffed. Zira stood up, and faced Dara. "Mother, I must do this. Atka has fulfilled the only purpose he has" she explained. "Zira, how could you possibly consider this?" Dara asked "I never loved him. Scar is my mate" Zira said. Vitani stifled a sob as she approached her mother. "Mother, why?" She asked tearfully. Zira bent her head, and roughly nuzzled Vitani's cheek. "It is necessary" she said. Dara curled her tail around Vitani's shoulders, and pressed her against her pelt. "It's okay, I'm not going to leave you" she said softly. She stood up, and nudged Vitani to her paws. "Why don't you go play with Pula?" She suggested. Vitani nodded, and padded off. Once she had gone, Dara turned to Zira. "I shall never forgive you for this deed. I was sure I raised you better" she said. ---- That night, Vitani pressed her pelt against Atka's as they nestled together. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" Atka said. Zira cleared her throat. "Atka, may I speak with you privately?" She asked. Atka nodded, and stood up. Vitani glanced at Dara, and struggled to stifle a sob. Instantly, Dara moved forward, and curled herself around Vitani. "Shh. It'll be okay" she soothed. "Where's Kovu, Grandmama?" Vitani asked shakily. "He's asleep in my nest." Dara answered. She glanced up at Atka. "Go on Atka" she said gently. Atka nodded. He bent his head, and nuzzled Vitani's cheek, before padding after Zira. Once they had exited the termite mound, Zira turned to Atka. "Atka, our union has produced two cubs that I care about" she began. Atka cleared his throat. "They are my dearest loves" he said. Zira unsheathed her claws. "Scar remains my dearest love, and for that reason, I must dispose of you" she said. "Zira...." Atka said slowly. Zira lunged forward, and slashed a paw across Atka's face. Atka stumbled, and collapsed onto the ground. Zira bent her head, and sank her jaws into Atka's shoulder. Atka shrieked, and was still. Inside the termite mound, Vitani stiffened, and wailed with grief. Dara pressed Vitani against her pelt. "Shhhh. Everything's going to be fine, I promise" she murmured. She curled herself around Vitani, and pressed her muzzle to Vitani's cheek. Vitani shuddered, and nestled closer to Dara's pelt. "Grandmama, why did she do it?" She asked. "Darling, I don't know" Dara said softly. She stood up, and gently nudged Vitani to her paws. "Let's go to sleep. It'll be brighter in the morning." Dara said. "Can I sleep with you?" Vitani asked. Dara nodded. She led Vitani to her nest, and they climbed in. Vitani glanced at Kovu. "Is he still sleeping?" She asked. "Yes, he's still sleeping" Dara said gently. ”He won’t understand what happened.” Vitani said. “I know.” Dara murmured. Vitani nestled against her pelt. "I love you, Grandmama" she said tearfully. "I love you too. Go to sleep now, I'll be right here when you wake up" Dara soothed. Vitani nodded, and snuggled close to her. ---- The next morning, Dara padded up to Vitani, who was settled outside the termite mound. She was clutching a mongoose in her jaws. Dara set it down beside Vitani, and rubbed her muzzle against Vitani's cheek. "Do you want to share this with me?" She asked gently. Vitani shook her head. "I'm not very hungry, Grandmama. Where's Kovu?" She asked. "He's inside. I'll get him in a heartbeat" Dara answered. She settled beside Vitani, and curled her tail around Vitani's shoulders. "Do you want to go play with Pula?" She asked. "No, I'm fine here" Vitani answered. Dara sighed. "I'll go get Kovu and we'll sit with you" she said. She stood up, and padded inside the termite mound. She returned a moment later, holding Kovu by the scruff. Dara settled down, and placed Kovu beside Vitani. "Where's Nuka?" Vitani asked. "Nuka's hunting" Dara explained. Vitani watched Kovu grasp her paw, and sighed. "I can help you and Mother take care of him." She said. "You're a wonderful sister. Kovu loves you very much." Dara said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Flashback Fanfics